One Wild Party
by Hayles45
Summary: One-Shot: Fred wakes up one morning with a hangover, trying to remember what went on the night before. Good thing his friend Daphne is here to tell him. Please R&R! Just a little silly thing I wrote for fun, enjoy! Rated T to be safe!


Fred Jones groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight streaming through his curtains seemed too loud, and the noises he could hear from somewhere in the house seemed much too loud. Sitting up, he looked down at himself. Sure, there was nothing particularly different, he always slept with his shirt off, but it was the fact that someone (probably himself) had written 'I AM FRED. I LIKE BREAD' across his stomach in black marker pen. And due to the fact he could read it, he discovered that to anyone who had seen it, it would've been upside down. Sighing deeply, he looked up and around the room. That was when he noticed the many empty bottles situated around the room, on the dressing table, the book case; someone had even managed to balance three on the ceiling fan blades above him. That was when he remembered the party, as vague and as blurry as it was in his mind, but he concluded that he had been _very_ drunk. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again.

As if the sigh had summoned her, the door to the room opened and Daphne Blake walked in, looking a bit better than he did. She was wearing a green dressing gown and pink slippers, but what astonished him the most were the two thick black marker lines on each cheek. She smiled at him, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Good Morning, that was some party last night!" she greeted him, and he nodded slowly. It was still all coming back to him. Her eyes then travelled to his stomach, and she leant over so that she could see what it said, "I am Fred, I like bread? Oh..." she paused, a smile appearing on her face, "Y'see, when I saw it, I thought it said 'DEARB EKIL I. DERF MA I'... from what I remember I still thought it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard!" she laughed, and he grinned.

"Who drew those lines on your face?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I did, we were going to play a game where we were going to be in the army," she replied, and he chuckled. A silence fell over them, until Fred turned to her,

"I remember... people there, a _lot_ of people. Or was it just us?" he questioned, and she smirked.

"Do you think _we_ could get through all of these bottles? There's about twenty in this room alone!" she exclaimed, picking up what appeared to be an orange juice carton. He sighed, and she ruffled his hair, "Most of them went somewhere after three o'clock. There's still some of them crashed out in the living room, if you want to go look?" she added, and he smiled.

"I'm ok, thanks..." he paused, his face becoming serious again, "Did I... did I do anything... stupid?" he asked, and he saw the corner of her lips turn upwards.

"Do you mean apart from drawing on yourself?" she replied, and he nodded with a grin, "Well, first off you drank a gallon of milk as a dare, and got it all down the front of your shirt; which is probably why you had no shirt on afterwards..." she began, and he nodded, beginning to recognise the faint taste of milk in his mouth. But she wasn't finished, "_Then_ you ate about two share bags of Chilli Heatwave Doritos... then you had a bath with your clothes on..." she continued, and Fred was sure it couldn't get any worse, "Then you made out with me," she paused to think, "Twice,"

Fred cringed, "Was it... was it bad?" he asked, and she shook her head quickly.

"No... No, it wasn't bad, but it didn't really make sense. It wasn't like we stared at each other and proclaimed our love to each other and _then _made out, it was just random moments. You did it first when you won a match of Wii Sports Tennis; just spun around and kissed me. The second time was when I made some macaroni and cheese; I guess it was so good I deserved to be made out with?" she explained. Fred mumbled his apologies, and then sat up slightly.

"Well, at least those were the only stupid things I did..." he said, but Daphne cut him off.

"Finally there was the dance," she said rather bluntly, and he turned to her.

"What dance?"

"A naked dance..."

"Oh God... what did I do?" he asked in shock, and she shook her head.

"I would _love _to tell you, but I'm afraid I've mentally blocked it from my mind," she replied, and he groaned. She smiled and leant her head on his shoulder, "It alright, Freddie. Everyone was as drunk as a skunk anyway, no one will mention it. Chances are they want to forget it too!" she joked, and he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

But suddenly something dawned on him, something that confused him deeply.

"This isn't my room! The party was at my house, where the Hell are we?" he asked, getting up and pulling back the curtains. His mouth dropped open when he saw a beach, filled with sunbathers and a blue sea, unlike any sea in America. Daphne walked over to join him.

"We're in Spain," she told him, and his eyes widened. He turned to her, and she smirked, "Yup. It was one wild party..."


End file.
